


【露中】北方化为乌有（我们，1940-1955）

by buxia



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, 抗日战争, 日俄战争, 解放战争
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buxia/pseuds/buxia
Summary: 非国设。有史实背景，人物已做虚化处理【伊万·布拉金斯基的生命永远都活在昔日的铁与火中，属于他的无力而苍白的世界被一场北方的冬雪给冻住了，他只是一个穿梭在一九四零与一九五五之间的半片魂魄。】
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中
Kudos: 7





	【露中】北方化为乌有（我们，1940-1955）

“您射杀的人是一位空军上尉。”  
“嗯。”  
“经现场勘查，您将一梭子的手枪子弹全部打在了一名上尉身上，看起来不像自卫……恕我直言，倒像是遇见了杀父仇人。”  
“嗯。”  
“此外，您未经我方军处同意，关押了同时在场的另一位空军中尉。并随后下令在大和旅馆院内枪毙了三位少将，私扣了两位校级以下的军官。”  
“嗯。”  
“王，你只是区域警备部副司令！一个可有可无的少尉，你知道自己在做什么吗？内务部明天就会下判决书，我敢说，就凭你这种自寻死路的态度，一定会得到一枚钉穿太阳穴的毛瑟弹。”  
“我无话可说。”  
“你他妈的……”审讯人满脸通红，充血的眼珠几欲爆出眼眶，要不是一旁还有一名笔录，两名看守兵，他一定会将手上这只派克钢笔插进面前的男人那只雪白的脖颈中。  
“王，这么做有好处吗？你曾经是抗联第八十八旅的士兵，在你枪下死去的其中一个倒霉鬼曾经可是你的战友。你在搞内讧吗？”审讯官微妙地停顿了一下，“难道你想引起你们中共与莫斯科的矛盾？”  
王耀静静地看着审讯官谢尔盖不说话，黑曜石般的眼眸在幽蓝色的灯管下显得格外冷硬，他的唇角微翘，眼神里却没有一丝笑意，只有苦涩的嘲弄。  
谢尔盖极力压制自己即将喷薄而出的怒火，又急又狠地连喘了三大口气。他见惯了那些表面上波澜不惊的犯人，他们摆出的大义凛然的模样幼稚可笑至极，那些胆小鬼平静的皮囊下都是缩成球瑟瑟发抖的小心脏，只要他稍用语言一戳肥皂泡泡般膨胀的坚韧假象，他们就什么都招了，紧闭的嘴巴就像泄洪的水闸，一股脑将事实与泪水倒出来。  
但他从未见过像王耀这样的人，仿佛是古拉格集中营地下的铀矿，封闭得不透光，天生就有着能将自己主动核裂变成原子弹的本事，将接近他的人炸得血肉横飞，变成滚滚灰尘，独留下自己泰然自若，默默燃烧。  
“明天内务处若是判下枪决书，我会告诉他们：我已经尽力了。”谢尔盖在心底叹了一大口气，几乎把自己的两只肺给挤扁了。他力不从心地站起身，收拾好自己洁白一片的笔记本，将来自于战利品得来的钢笔插进口袋里。  
“至少，我救了那个女孩。”就在谢尔盖转身准备离开的那一刻，他听到王耀这么说道。  
谢尔盖迅速回头，紧紧盯着黑发的中国人，似乎在确认自己刚才没有幻听。  
“不，我救了很多女孩。”王耀的脸上出现了一丝难以捕捉的笑意，他看起来十分自豪自己做的事情。  
“斯大林元帅曾说：东北是中国人民的东北，苏联红军的任务是解放东北。那两个畜生欺辱一位十五岁的小姑娘，你们一些苏联士兵们半夜喝醉酒就闯进民宅中强奸妇女，这种事情一个月就要发生十来次。寺儿沟妓院走两步就到了，他们为什么非要一而再再而三地侵犯中国人民的利益？你刚才说是我在将自己的组织推向莫斯科的对立面？谢尔盖·达夫列吉亚罗夫中尉，那些违反军纪的士兵才是真正站在莫斯科对立面的人。”王耀一下子说了好长一段，愣是让房间里的几个人一时回不过神来。  
就在谢尔盖回味王耀的那番话时，“砰——”地一声巨响，将正出神的审讯官震得浑身一颤。  
他当即撇过头，瞧见玻璃窗外的淡蓝色天空上有烟花炸开过的黑色浓烟，随后紧跟着一长串“砰——砰——砰——”的闷响声，漫天的烟花一颗颗盛开在不远处后街的夜幕下，淡淡的硫磺气味从窗缝里钻了进来，好像一场战役刚刚落幕，飘了一地红色的纸屑。  
“过年了。”王耀喃喃自语。他的眼底擦过爆裂的花火，每一个烟花爆开的瞬间他的瞳孔像是被打着的火石，针尖大小的瞳仁里蹿起须臾的金红色火焰。

一九三九年初冬，关东州租借地被苏联部队、伪满政府与日军占领。  
在与铁西区接壤的农村地界有一块旧城区，属于“三不管”地带。晚明时期有个有钱人家的丫鬟杀死了侮辱了她的恶霸，带着心上人跑来这里安家，后来人们管这块破地方叫“胭脂屯”。  
这里密布着廉价的矮房和胡同，秋日干燥时枯叶容易起火，叶子堆一烧起来整个屯都能闻见。  
往西胡同里拐六七个弯，一路走到黑，有一座两层的灰白色教堂，从上至下立了个木牌子，底面刷白漆，用朱红色的漆用行草写着“樟子松大教堂”六个刺拉拉的大字，看着有些唬人的洋气。  
王耀就在樟子松大教堂的酒窖里工作，不念圣经，念中国来的电报，念解密后朝鲜文写的译码文件。  
教堂的正门口挂着一副脏污的油彩，一位穿着白袍的金发男人，怀中抱着一只羊羔，望着被煤炭熏得灰蒙蒙的天空流泪。  
酒窖下的砖墙上挂着毛主席的画像，挨着金成日与一卦日历。

几个小时前，王耀所在的十五人小部队接到了来自五位东北抗日联军将领和中共北满省委领导人的命令：保存力量，越界过江，到苏联远东地区野营整训。  
他整理好行装，将前几日就写好的家书交到另一支留下待命的抗联小部队的指导员手中。他从酒窖的木梯爬了上去，有些念念不舍地望了一眼几只豆大的油灯下幽暗的办公室。  
王耀坐在教堂的长凳上。平日里他几乎从未来过这上面，他甚至不知道这破败的教堂的装潢曾是如此华丽——彩绘玻璃被炮弹震得碎了好几块，北风一吹进来，过堂发出“呜呜”的呜咽声，像是一位因为抽不着大烟而哀嚎的老人。讲台上的镀金圣母像被早已偷走了，白墙上那些曾经用金粉写的洋文也都被刮了个干净，十字架上的基督被打碎了额头，只因为他的发冠曾经是黑玛瑙做的。  
他静默地坐着，一动不动，双眼放空，不似在许愿或者祈祷。穹顶的透明玻璃下倾泻而下的金橙色阳光将他笼罩在轻柔的黄昏之中。  
王耀直视着沉沉的太阳，压根不怕伤了眼睛，他呼吸着细弱的尘埃，淡色的唇瓣呼出一口白气，升腾在即将到来的夜幕下。  
地窖里陆续爬出十几个面色沉重的战友，他们跟随王耀坐在教堂的木椅上，整整两排。  
青年们依靠在逐年腐朽的椅背上，被即将沉没的暖阳洗得浑身洁净。他们的发丝、睫羽和脸颊上细细的绒毛都沾着淡淡金光，那些面黄肌瘦、毫无血色的面庞在这一刻得到了一层璀璨的镀光，似乎是神话中环绕得道高人的金色光罩，坚硬如盔甲，让他们从此刀枪不入，无法再被任何东西伤害。  
夕阳缓缓移开，冬日的白昼是如此短暂，仿佛是从戏子脸上刮下腻子，掉进污水中就迅速消融开了，最后只剩一汪黑黝黝的死谭。

东北的冬夜基本没有日本兵巡查，边境线的驻守部队只有三支，各自分散在五公里之外。寒天冻地里除了喝多了酒的男人，就连流浪狗都不会乱跑。  
太阳落山后整片胭脂屯静得连耗子的动静都能听见。樟子松大教堂背后靠着一小片桦树林，横跨后就能看见一座只有老人和寡妇的村镇。  
王耀领着自己手下的战友迅速穿过了小树林，横穿村庄太过冒险，他们选择绕着村子的外环走，虽然看似耗时，若不碰见意外，也能按时到达边境线与苏方人员会师。  
厚厚的军大衣下，王耀被棉裤盖着的小腿上缠着一层紧密的布带，这是步兵的行军技巧，用这种方式来支撑腿部的力量。  
二十人尽量放轻脚步，布鞋却不得劲，踩在一尺高的雪地里发出“嘎嘎”的脆响，消融的雪水从脚底浸入棉裤和布带子里，下半身一下重了几斤，双腿从酸痛走到毫无知觉。  
没有一人发出丝毫怨言，他们缄默地行军在雪地中，背靠微火烨烨的村子，凭着肚子里早已被消化干净的稀拉拉的汤水向北而行。  
村尾饥瘦的黄狗耷着脑袋蜷缩在漏风的牛棚里，从未发觉有人从它身侧经过。

索兴铁路桥没有高射炮掩护，桥面光秃秃的十分干净，无法藏匿行动。  
桥底下的冰面洁净得像是淡蓝色的镜子，上面散布着大大小小的窟窿，都是刚才路过的村子里的村民砸开的，他们只为捞上几条鱼给家里开开荤。运气不好的摔进洞里给冻成了人棍沉到河底，等来年春季冰雪化消融，家人就到河岸捞漂子。但死了一个冬的人哪还有个人样？  
村民就管这条河叫“漂子河”，里面的鱼虾都是人肉喂大的，所以味道格外鲜甜。以前华北闹饥荒时，逃荒的灾民把里头的鱼都吃完了，留下的鱼苗如今才慢慢长大恢复了以前的生态。  
“勇洙，现在几点了？”王耀推了一下身侧的任勇洙——青年是队里唯一一个身上戴表的人。  
“五点半了。”任勇洙拿冻红的指头搓了一下表面的小块玻璃，哆哆嗦嗦地回答道。  
“还有两个小时就要天亮了。”王耀轻轻皱了一下眉，他乌黑的睫羽上都结满了湿漉漉的水汽，冷风一吹就凝成了白霜，衬得那双墨色的瞳仁格外明亮。  
“我们从铁路桥下走。桥底下的冰河结了冰，初冬的冰虽然不够厚实，但也足够支撑一人行走。我们二十多人成列，保持间距，腰上系着绳子互相照顾前后。”王耀边说边走到队伍尾端，轻声道：“让体重轻的女同志走在最前面，我垫后。”

二十几个人走得格外缓慢，冰面又湿又滑，只要谁摔一跤，准会把脆弱的冰层砸裂，连带着前后几个人都成下饺子地往冰水里掉。  
王耀紧紧盯着走在他前面的春燕，怕她掉进窟窿里。  
就在晃神的功夫，春燕突然歪了。王耀伸手去够，没拉着。  
“咚——”的一声，像是月亮掉进了池塘里。  
走在春燕前面的任勇洙被硬生生拖拽着往窟窿里滑去，他手忙脚乱地蹬着冰面，吓得面色惨白，却不敢叫出声。  
青年飞快解开绑在自己腰上的绳子，在脑袋离冰洞只有半尺时及时刹住了脚。  
只有王耀一人在冰窟窿后面死死拉着那根粗麻绳。他甚至能听见脚下的冰发出裂纹的声响，“咔嚓——咔嚓——”一直蔓延到他看不见的远方。  
春燕轻巧的身体此时变得跟上百斤的铁块似的，把王耀掌心的虎口磨破了，染着鲜血的绳子一截一截地往冰洞里掉。  
“王春燕！”王耀突然低吼一声，像是一阵咬破了船只的鱼雷瞬间炸开，将在冰水中已经逐渐丧失了意识的春燕的耳膜震得轰轰直响。  
“你要是敢松手，我他妈跳进去捞你！”王耀一屁股坐在冰面上。窟窿离他仅仅只有一米远，四沿逐渐扩大，脆如薄纸的冰层快速崩塌。  
任勇洙飞扑过去，抱住王耀的后腰也同他一齐用力，将春燕往回拽。  
其他人都不敢动——他们不知道冰面的承重能力，或许再去一个人，整个冰面都会碎裂。  
十七个人悄无声息地盯着队尾最后的三人，不敢发出声音，甚至连一丝表情都无法在冻僵的脸上扯出来。  
掺着细微碎冰的寒风摔在王耀的脸上，他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着前方的窟窿，他感觉自己的眼球都被吹凉了。他的双手不敢泄力，只能依靠牙齿咬嘴唇的动作发力。  
直到他的下唇被咬开花了，鲜血直流。血珠一颗颗砸在冰面上，如同宣纸上铺展开的红梅。  
春燕被捞上来了。  
王耀让任勇洙回到原位置。他将妹妹身上已经湿透的棉衣脱了下来，把自己身上的袄子披在她身上。他一把掐住春燕冷冰冰的脸颊，恶狠狠地小声吼道：“不许睡！再坚持一会儿。听到了吗，王春燕？”  
女孩尖细的下巴微微颤抖着，她费劲地掀开眼皮，两只黑白分明的眼球比黑夜中夜空上的星星更亮。她想哭，但还是忍住了，只咬着牙颤巍巍地点了一下头。  
王耀将春燕背在身后，抬起双脚，比前面的战友更加小心地迈着步子往前走。  
“哥哥......”肩上的春燕怯懦地喊了一声，宛如燕巢里刚出壳的幼鸟，声音一折就断，被骤然袭来的北风吹得七零八落。  
“没事。”王耀柔声说道，“只要走过这条冰河，前面就能遇到苏军了。再跟我多说说话吧，春燕。”

边境线的晨曦恍如虚幻，在层层叠叠的黑暗深处燃烧着阴郁的朝霞，被一群飞舞的剪刀似的乌鸦剪成一条条互不重叠的金橙色碎片。  
王耀背上的春燕已经有一段时间没有发出声音了，他不忍回头看，只能用自己冻得毫无知觉的脸颊去蹭少女垂落的黯淡发丝。  
一切都落入茫然无措中，边境线的白桦树林发出“哗啦啦”的空荡响声。时间有一瞬间像是往回飘了，从枝叶间稀稀疏疏钻回他们身后的铁路桥，那条他们差点丧生的冰河。  
没有温度的阳光四分五裂地从天空下奔驰而过，雪地中逐渐出现了一丝令双眼刺痛的银光，王耀伸手去挡额头，却被“咔咔咔——”的几声脆响惊得薄弱的神经狠狠跳了一下。  
他看着脚下的雪地中刚刚出现的小孔，里面陷着几颗新鲜的步枪子弹。  
“早上好，达瓦里希。”一个高大的男人从积雪的灌木丛后走了出来。  
他端着棕红色的莫辛纳甘步枪，宽阔的双肩贴着中校军衔，昂着下巴从上而下地打量着浑身无力，面容苍白的王耀。  
男人的发色很浅，淡淡的紫罗兰色的眸子中闪耀着光，似是两颗晶莹剔透的玻璃弹珠，他的脖颈与积雪融为一色，两片血色的唇瓣向上勾着，整个人看起来像是一只还没来得及上色的瓷器。  
王耀迅速瞥了一眼男人背后逐渐出现的一小波士兵，他转身将春燕托付给任勇洙，取出自己夹在棉袄中的纸币大小的盖章文件，在中校面前展开。  
他太累太困太冷了，敬一个毫不标准的军礼，用冻得麻痹不仁的舌头发出冰冷的俄语：“早上好，中校。我们是东北抗日联队大兴安岭区第三路军其中的一支小分队，我是班长王耀。这份文件是贵方远东边疆区区政委伊万诺夫司令员和我方抗联组织与中共北满省签署的协议，远东军有义务协助中国东北抗联组织进行转移。”  
中校接过干净平整的协议文件，他并未认真审视手中的纸张，而是直接将步枪甩在身后，一把脱下了自己的军大衣。  
王耀还在愣神时，鼻尖已经被一股温暖的雪松味环绕了。中校的外衣还有一股淡淡的血腥味和方才开枪时沾上的火药味，北风袭来，这些刺鼻的气息一股脑的被吹散在桦树林中。  
“如果刚才吓着你了，我向你道歉。这里是苏联远东区红旗第一集团军管理下的北野营，我是第五独立步兵团的团长，负责两块野营区的整训。”中校刚才将自己的外套给了王耀，自己的鼻尖被风吹得有些红了，白皙的脸上终于有了生动的色彩。他伸出手拢了一下王耀的衣领，淡紫色的眼眸闪过一丝讶异，瞳孔微微扩大，浓密的金色睫毛使那双眼睛有种温暖柔和的神情，他仿佛在惊诧眼前如此羸弱纤细的人为什么还没有被风吹跑。  
“我的名字是伊万·布拉金斯基。”

小分队被安置在北野营，后勤全由苏军负责，每个士兵均每日可以得到一公斤面包，少量的蔬菜、食用油和肉。  
王耀进了驻地的地窖后只喝了一点水，便枕着坚硬的木板裹紧了身上的衣服，眼睛一闭就睡着了。  
地窖里有土制的壁炉，里头烧着干燥的白桦树枝，时不时蹦出火星子，暖和极了。为了保持通风，四个角落里各挖了拳头大的洞，王耀正好睡在通风口边上。  
他的正面被暖意熏得惬意洋洋，后脊骨却灌进了徐徐冷风。他的身体仿佛成了被拼起来的两半碎片，一半被冷冻，一半被火烤。  
渐渐的，王耀的脑门上出了些汗，薄薄的眼皮下两只眼球快速翻动着，不久前结痂的唇瓣崩裂开来，流下细细的血丝——他梦见了自己另外两个弟弟。  
王耀的家在旅顺，祖父与祖母虽幸免于甲午年间的旅顺大屠杀，却都在一九一零年清末的东北鼠疫中不治身亡。王耀的父母原本在青岛自办的师范学校中教书，是熟练掌握德、日、俄与中文四门语言的国语先生。一九三一年，九月十八日，两位年轻人因参与反对“大东亚共荣圈”和伪满政府提倡的“日满民族协和精神”的游行运动，被残忍杀害在学校中。  
拿着小竹篮前去送饭的王耀将十指的指甲盖刨得翻了过去，傍晚时分才在坑底找到了像破布片一样浑身都是刺刀伤的父母。  
二十出头的王耀带着弟弟妹妹与学生们向北平逃亡，在天津他们遇见了一支北满抗联组织，朝鲜人说东北那边正在招募年轻人，春燕想都没想就拉着几位哥哥报名了参加东北抗日联军。  
在去年冬日的小兴安岭游击战中，弟弟王濠镜和王嘉龙都被日军俘虏了，王耀的腹部也受了严重的枪伤。在身体无法动弹的情况下，他几乎是被春燕一边用双手拖拽，一边用瘦弱的肩背负着逃离了初冬的林场。  
记忆中的那片松林的红叶地上沾着一道又长又深的红色血迹，毒蛇般缠绕着王耀的脖颈，让他在梦境中几欲喘不上起来。  
两个弟弟都只有十七岁，整日穿着被皂角洗得发白的旧棉衣，随抗联部队吃着清水土豆汤、煮草根和树皮。小孩的营养完全跟不上发育，两个人面黄肌瘦，只有一米六来高。  
王家的孩子都极为聪慧，珠心算、写文章甚至解密电报都精通得很。他们本该无拘无束享受幸福的童年，被猛烈的炮火震得粉碎，一双应该用来弹弹珠的小手却熟练掌握了如何装卸子弹和刺刀。  
一直以来，王耀十分心疼弟弟与妹妹，却从未发觉自己同他们一样，也是在战争中长大的。  
王耀梦见两个弟弟咧开嘴对自己笑，常年饥瘦的小脸在幻象中白里透红，像粉融融的甜桃，一双洁白整齐的牙齿亮晶晶的，泛着珍珠的光泽。  
“哥哥！”王濠镜在不远处朝王耀伸出胖乎乎的手，脆生生地喊着：“哥哥，来呀！过来呀！”  
话音刚落，王嘉龙也朝他伸出手来。他穿着崭新的绸缎棉衣，被修剪得极为整齐的柔软的黑色发丝在一片圣洁的白光下投下一片浅淡的阴翳，遮住了他漆黑圆润的眼睛：“来啊，哥哥！和我们一起吧！”  
“哥哥，我们一起去找母亲吧！一起去找父亲吧！”两个弟弟异口同声地说着，发出记忆中那顽皮可爱的笑声。  
“……”  
“哥哥......”  
“哥哥！”  
“哥哥！救命！”  
王耀猛然睁开眼睛，瞬间坐起身。  
他的心脏急促跳动，血液疯了似的喷张着，一股股热流几乎从嗓子眼里溢涌而出。心律每一下都如擂鼓，锤击在他的气管上，又落入胃底，叫他手脚发颤，一时不知自己身在何处。  
“救命啊！”王耀的身后突然传来一声歇斯底里的尖叫。  
——那是春燕的声音。  
王耀机械地转过头去看，他此时还未完全回过神来，处于无意识状态，浑身感到难以忍受的酸痛无力。  
身后出现了一个陌生强壮的男人的背影。他一只手死死掐着春燕细瘦的脖子，一只手粗暴地去扯女孩的棉衣，把几颗脆弱的纽扣绷掉在地上。他的力气太大，春燕完全无法反抗，她剧烈地蹬着双腿，双眼凸起，喉咙里发出骇人的“嘶嘶”声。  
王耀静静地看着身后的画面，直到他的眼球移动了一下：他瞥见了男人脚下痛苦地蜷缩着身子，额角汩汩流着鲜血的任勇洙。  
也许是那鲜艳的红色刺痛了王耀的神经，将他发僵发冷的神经一下子点燃了。在那一刹，他的心口像是被一只巨蚁贪噬着撕咬了一大口，木然的脑子被浇上了一股名为痛苦的怒火。  
王耀豁然朝春燕身上的男人扑了上去，撞得那名强壮的士兵摇摇欲坠地往地上栽去。  
“你他妈的干什么呢？”那名陌生的俄国士兵冲王耀大吼一声，他的颧骨高高耸起，眼里喷射出狠戾的精光。他站起身来，想要推开这个碍事的中国人，嘴里嘟囔着：“别让我把你的头拧下来，不知好歹的臭虫。”  
说完，他便不动了。  
——一只黑色的冰冷枪口紧紧顶着他的脑门。  
王耀手上拿着一把托卡列夫手枪，那是他从身上的军大衣中摸到的，是那个叫伊万·布拉金斯基的粗心鬼中校留在衣服里兜中的。  
“冷静点，同志。”俄国士兵讪笑着，双手缓缓举过头顶，一秒前粗暴的口吻顿时变得随和讨好起来：“我只是路过罢了，不知道你们这里还有女同志。我进来只是想和你们交个朋友而已。”  
王耀额发上往下滴着水珠，那是他湿透的鬓角流下的汗水。他漆黑的双眼透着一股无机质的死气沉沉，像是一团化不开的粘稠墨汁，没有丝毫感情。  
就在下一秒，俄国士兵突然双手并拢，脑袋低下，他想要擒拿王耀手上的枪。  
“砰——”的一声，王耀贴在扳机上的食指摁了下去。  
子弹打偏了，射穿了对面床上的木板。而俄国士兵的一股蛮力也制住了王耀的手腕，他的腕骨一麻，五指便如绵软的面条般松开了枪械，手枪“咚”地摔在了地上。  
俄国士兵顺势发力，他抱住王耀的小臂，一个侧身，将人狠狠砸在了地上。  
王耀的双腿还残留着最后一丝力气，在着地时及时撑住了上半身，这才没有让他摔到脊柱。  
但是，此时俄国士兵已经欺身而上，一只腿的膝盖用力压住了王耀的喉咙，用胜利者的姿态俯视着身下的败将，嘴里不干不净地骂着下流的脏话。  
“你在做什么？”只听门帘被“哗——”地掀开，一个男人走了进来，低吼道：“快放开他！安东·塔拉索夫！”  
这名叫安东的士兵听见了中校的声音，膝盖顿时就松开了。他不安地犹豫了一会儿，用想杀死一条野狗的眼神锁住地上的王耀，缓缓站起身来。  
王耀瞬间获得了呼吸的权利，他的喉管被灌进一股暖意的气流，呛得他咳嗽不止，直到嗓子里泛上铁锈的腥味。  
安东轻蔑地盯着王耀，又刮了一眼靠着床板瞪着他不说话的任勇洙，嘴里发出讽刺的“嗬”声。  
伊万沉着脸走近地窖内，他已经穿上了新的军大衣，夹着地窖外冰冷的北风和阴冷的湿气，刚一走近就让安东狠狠打了个冷颤。  
而就在此刻——王耀倏然暴起，他那只攥得极为扎实的拳头挟着一股劲风，发狠地朝安东的眼眶挥去。  
伊万来不及阻止，眼睁睁看着壮得像头熊的士兵被打得脑袋一歪，脚跟往后擦了好几步，撞上了木桌才堪堪站稳。  
一股新鲜的血液从安东鞑靼式的宽鼻梁中流了出来，他一脸茫然地伸出指头去揩拭，垂眼才看见满手的血。  
伊万早先一步就觉得情况不妙，他朝门外的士兵大喊一声：“列夫，快把他拉出去！”  
他的小臂一伸，截住了王耀的腰，将他卷入自己怀中。伊万极速转过身去，与王耀迅速对对调了位置，让王耀面对着地窖灰黄色的墙，自己则正视着即将发狂的安东。那双淡紫色的眼眸中卷起一股浑浊的白色风暴，凝结起一层寒意十足的冰霜，将安东狂暴的情绪立即浇灭了一半。  
直到安东被列夫拽走，伊万才慢慢松开怀中的人。  
只见王耀面色惨白，清冷的黑眼珠中腾升起氤氲的水雾，一颗颗豆大的汗珠从他的额头上冒出，他这才发觉青年的体温过高到不正常。  
“我带你去医务处。”伊万对紧闭着双眼的王耀轻声说道。  
“这位同志，也去医务处处理一下伤口吧。”伊万垂下头对默不作声的任勇洙说。他侧过头看了一会儿惊魂未定的春燕，温声嘱咐道：“你们分队的人现在都在炊事班，好像在包什么......叫饺子的东西。等下你随外面的女兵一起去那里会比较安全。至于刚才那个坏了军规的士兵，我会马上将他上交给军务处理。”  
春燕煞白的小脸哆嗦了一下，她看了一眼中校正搀扶着的王耀，又看着地上的任勇洙，一直在眼中滴溜溜打转的恐惧泪水终于流了出来。  
“放心吧，你已经安全了。”伊万不知道春燕能不能听懂俄语，所以他说的很慢，最后还补充了一句：“我保证，真的。”  
“谢谢你。”春燕哽咽着擦脸，沙哑地道谢。她把身上被扯得发皱的棉衣胡乱整理了一下，起身搀起因为自己而受伤的任勇洙，跟在中校身后去了医务处。

“旅顺？”伊万听春燕嘴里说出的她家乡的地名，他嘴里咀嚼这这个词，轻声重复了一下，眼底窜上一小朵同少女一样的愤怒的火花。  
“当年日军在顺旅杀害了两万两千名俄军。”伊万咬牙切齿道。  
“可是你们和日本人打仗，能不能别在我们家门口打。”春燕一面给任勇洙的伤口消毒，一面在心里朝俄国人犯了一个大白眼。  
伊万有些尴尬地平整了因愠怒而向下的嘴角，不再开口说话。  
他侧过头来，双眼注视着病床上的王耀，看他消瘦青白的脸颊，眼睑下乌青色黑眼圈，睡梦中都紧紧抿着的嘴唇。中校的心底萦绕着一丝怜悯的情绪，他抑制不住自己浮上心头的某种像是见到了濒死幼鹿的同情感，尽管他知道自己是一位果敢的猎人：这个可怜的小家伙到底是哪来的勇气和力气，把兵营中最强壮的士官打得几乎摔在地上？他看起来真脆弱啊，仿佛是一朵迎风而长的向日葵，只要伸手一折就断；而一条性命又像是一把野草，任人践踏却总能想尽办法活下去。  
伊万想起几个小时前，青年高热的体温在自己胸膛前留下的灼热气息。他似乎抱着一团烫手的火，大冬天里让他的后脊背都冒出了细细的汗，却不忍撒手。  
黑眼睛的中国人宛如一本燃烧的书籍，翻滚着向上的火焰，将周围都掀起热浪，留下一摊用手拨一拨还能看见火星的余烬；他却又是一块难以用手握住的冰雕，看起来冷冽孤傲得令人难以接近，稍微碰一下就有可能遭受冻伤的危险，当你死死抓住不放开时，他就从五指间流过。  
你抓不住这样的人，不管他是火还是冰。  
“布拉金斯基中校，您要看我哥到什么时候？”春燕悄无声息地出现在伊万身后，语气不善地说道。  
“哦，十分抱歉。”伊万回过神来。  
他站起身，一只手伸进王耀的被窝里掏着。在春燕还处于震惊状态时，他的手里多了一只怀表：“我忘了几件东西在衣服里，这只表可不能丢。毕竟时间太重要啦！”  
说罢，他戴上了军帽，头也不回地从医务处走了出去。  
正在医务处对面抽烟的司务长彼得罗维奇一见到布拉金斯基中校，就如同见到了高贵的救世主。他冲上前，拦住伊万，一脸苦相地大声抱怨：“中校，您快来食堂瞧瞧！那群中国人像是铁牢里放出的饿了一个月的瘦熊，他们可太能吃了。甚至有点儿......吓人。”  
伊万微微一笑，并未对烦恼得快哭出来的司务长做出回应。他越过男人，走到马棚附近，解开缰绳，轻身跨上自己的白马，渐渐消失在北野营的夜幕之中。

伊万·布拉金斯基是个诚实守信的人，他不仅将那日欺负春燕的士官关了禁闭并作降级处理，还将人调去了南野营，从此离他们远远的。  
当他再次回到北野营时，已经是十天之后了。  
他在马背上远远就听见了营地中的叫喊声，有俄语还有陌生的中文。策马走近后，他看到人群密集的草场上正在进行一场格斗比赛。  
伊万索性坐在马背上不下去了，高台视角让他能更清楚地看见双方选手的一举一动。  
只见任勇洙被一名俄国少尉锁住了脖子，他瘦小的身躯被少尉的胸膛压在地上，两只腿也被对手轻易夹住了，任他怎么扭动都无法挣脱。他满脸涨红，脖子的青筋条条爆出，手指抠住少尉结实的小臂，指骨都泛出了可怖的青白。  
就在大家都以为少尉赢了的时候，这个面上轻松自在的男人突然双眉一绞，嘴里发出一声短促的尖叫：“啊！”  
少尉刹那间松开了制住任勇洙的双手，右边大臂上出现了一排刺破皮肤的牙印。  
“这个狗崽子！”少尉吃痛地不停擦拭着臂上的口水，脸上却丝毫没有怒意，他使劲搓了一下任勇洙乱糟糟的发顶，将青年推得一个趔趄。  
“公平正义的裁判啊，刚才还是得算我赢。”少尉对一旁做裁判的春燕爽朗笑道。  
伊万也跟着人群发出哄笑，看着任勇洙两颊红到发紫，似是羞耻恼怒到了极点。  
“我来。”一个清冷的声音从任勇洙身后传来。  
王耀安抚式地拍了一下任勇洙的背，大步走进草地擂台，将身上的大衣挂在春燕的肩上。他里面穿着一件深蓝色的衬衫和一条卡其色的涤纶裤，衬衣的下摆扎进了腰带里，显露出他一掌来宽的腰和纤细匀称的四肢。  
俄方众人发出不怀好意的嘘声，在他们眼中，这个瘦弱的中国人比云雀鸟还要娇小。不说安德列耶夫少尉，就连他们这些削土豆的炊事班都能用一根指头将他碾死在泥地中。  
伊万吃惊地张大嘴，他微微眯起眼，上半身向前倾去，他有些后悔自己为什么没带上望远镜。  
安德列耶夫少尉是个非常尊敬对手的人，他同王耀友好地握了手。  
比赛一开始，少尉先发制人，他张开宽厚的双臂一下子就抱住了王耀的腰。他下半身一蹲，如同一颗根部深扎在泥土中的白杨树，下盘就连风沙都无法撼动。  
就在王耀即将被男人半举起摔在地上时，他的手掌猛然横劈向少尉暴露无遗的后颈，另一只灵活的胳膊则顺势拖拽住对手的左肩。王耀的双腿借力往下一蹬，整个人如同被拉得饱满的弓弦瞬间射出的箭矢，他竟靠着反弹的力一跃而起踩上了少尉的胸口，在男人浆洗的白衬衣上留下泥脚印。  
王耀的小腿死死绞住少尉的脖子，他身轻如燕地朝后倒去，全身的受力点都放在双腿上，逼得面红耳赤的男人也随他向后栽倒。  
两人双双摔在草地上，干燥的黄绿色枯草屑被疾风震起，挂在王耀的发丝上。他一时被草屑迷得睁不开眼，小腿却丝毫没有泄力，绳索般绞在少尉青筋暴露的脖侧。  
“王耀，胜！”春燕急忙宣判。她兴奋地看着哥哥似乎被点燃了斗志的眼睛，里面闪耀着少见的笑意和活力。  
春燕这才发现自己的哥哥是如此栩栩如生，墨水画般的秀美五官中跳动着灵动的气息，往日如死潭般的深黑眸子居然变成了弯弯月牙的形状，盈盈的水光似在波动。  
安德列耶夫少尉狼狈地咳嗽着起身，他朝王耀伸出手，将人毫不费力地拉了起来。  
“你们中国人很灵活。”安德列耶夫少尉思索了一会儿，高兴地问道：“难道这是功夫？轻功？”  
抗联支队的二十来人嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团，为首的春燕有意逗弄他，神神秘秘地装腔作势道：“就是少林武功！我哥以前还剃度做过和尚呢！”  
“嘿，你这丫头！瞎说什么呢，嘴里也没个正经的。”王耀也大笑起来，疼爱地伸手去揉妹妹的头。  
“我也想参加，可以吗？”人群最后方传来布拉金斯基中校的声音，士兵们都自动给他让出道来，让他直接走进了擂台中心  
伊万处于逆光，早晨新鲜灿烂的太阳正照在他的头顶，他能巨细无遗地看见站在自己黑色的影子中的王耀脸上生动的表情，甚至是他额发上沾着的黄色干草屑。  
王耀则完全看不清中校，但他仍然轻轻昂着下巴毫不怯场地说道：“当然可以，奉陪到底。”说完，他还模仿得道高僧，朝男人作了一辑。  
伊万也褪下自己的大衣，塞给了一旁一脸准备看好戏的安德列夫耶夫少尉。他穿着简单的白衬衫，休闲的散腿裤腰上别着两条棕色的背带，两条亚麻色的裤腿扎进了锃亮的军靴中。他肩膀宽厚，腰际又薄又窄，一双修长的腿笔直而结实。不得不承认，布拉金斯基中校浑身上下洋溢着迷人的魅力，抗联支队里几位女孩儿都羞红了脸，叽叽喳喳地咬耳朵。  
伊万白皙的脖颈和袒露的锁骨与冬雪一般色彩，长至耳后的白金色发丝在光照下近乎透明，让王耀联想起遇热就融化的龙须糖。  
他怔愣在那双靠得越来越近的淡紫色瞳仁中，竟然没有及时听到春燕高声喊出的：“开始！”  
王耀的右肩被一只铁爪死死扣住，在他正感到疼痛之际，伊万已经将他的上半身扭了过去。王耀的姿势瞬间变成了被扣押的俘虏，他的身体紧紧贴在伊万的胸膛，凸出的蝴蝶骨甚至能将中校“咚咚咚”的心跳声传导至他的脑中。  
那个片刻，王耀觉得时间都变得慢了一些。时间的流逝感就像是琥珀中蜂蜜，每一秒都被逐渐拉长，延伸至橙黄色的无限之中。短短几秒内，王耀的脑子几乎被伊万·布拉金斯基的心跳声给搅乱了，他素来敏捷灵光的思维似乎被一根蜂针钉刺了一下，除了背后传来如炮火轰鸣的“咚咚”声，他忘了挣脱和反抗，身体与思维都彻底短路了。  
伊万垂眼盯着怀中的人，看着他雪白温润的后颈，上面贴着几根的被汗湿的发丝，散发着温热的青草气息，有种令人难以琢磨的色情感，直接给他这个三十多年的老处男的稚嫩心脏来了一记“社会主义美景”的重拳。  
陡然间，王耀觉得身后人的心跳乱了，那原本有节律的声音瞬间变成乱蹦的弹壳一样。若不是伊万还好好站着，王耀还真以为他犯心脏病了。  
王耀仰起头，头顶的乌发擦过伊万干燥柔软的唇瓣，在对手已经彻底乱了阵脚的时候，他获得了完全优势。  
他的布鞋擦过前面的草地，身体往后折叠，头颅从伊万圈起的小臂中逃脱。他顺势抱住了伊万的小臂，一拉一扯间让中校的胳膊发麻无力了，只能任由着他，将自己的身躯向前送去。  
伊万反应极为迅速，可称为半毫秒之间，他那只自由的左手已然扯住了王耀的后领。  
王耀只觉得天上的日头被夸父射了下来，他的眼前一片黯淡，一切都被蒙蔽上了层深深的阴影。他注视着面前紫罗兰色的眼睛，也随高大的中校往后倾倒。  
伊万的手掌垫在王耀的后脑勺，这一下摔得可不轻，让他的指骨都发出“噼啪”的巨声脆响。  
“裁判，快宣布啊！”周遭的俄国士兵朝春燕笑喊道。  
“王耀，胜！”春燕嘴上虽喊着哥哥赢了，眼下却看着压在王耀身上半天都不打算起身的布拉金斯基中校，心底觉得讨厌极了。  
“小兔子。”伊万在心里默念着，嘴上却说出声，他本以为自己的声音已经足够小了，但还是传到了王耀的耳中。  
王耀奋力推开他，脸颊上泛着愈来愈深的红晕。他并没有像安德列耶夫少尉那样给予对手足够的尊重，将对方拉起，而是飞速起身，径直推开人堆，朝草场外走去。  
他像是一只被上了发条的机器，同手同脚，走得笔直，任凭抗联支队的同志们怎么喊他都不回头。

一九四零年一月底正是最冷的时候。  
彼得罗维奇司务长从南野营牵了几头猪回来，准确来说，他是趁着炊事班的杂工喝醉了酒，没关好牲畜棚的门，顺手捞到了好处。  
一听说今晚有肉吃，抗联支队的男女宿舍都高兴坏了，因为今天也正好是中国过小年的日子。  
有几个兴奋的小伙子冲到炊事班去，对司务长高声喊着自己会杀猪。几十人闹闹穰穰的，平原上的营地里像半空响着闷雷。  
王耀带领的这支抗联队伍已经休整了近两个月，与驻扎在此地的俄军步兵一同训练，俄军的训练量是多少，他们照做。那些原先瘦骨嶙峋的身体都被面包蔬菜养得肌肉饱满，黯黄色的脸上也出现了健康的红晕。  
以安德列耶夫少尉为首的步兵连都很好相处，休闲时刻他们经常带着抗联部队一起玩俄罗斯九柱戏和槌球，有时也举行一场短暂的格斗比赛。  
王耀很少能见到伊万，中校大多时间都呆在南野营，每周只有一两天会骑马来北野营来列行检查。  
王耀正坐在草垛上写信，他终日除了训练外无事可做，总想写点东西，可是信件这个东西得有个收件人才行。思来想去，他把抬头写上了远在福建的表妹林晓梅的名字——这是唯一一个他目前还有联系的亲人了。  
印象中林晓梅总扎着两只麻花辫，白嫩嫩的包子脸让人怀疑里面装了甜软的砂糖馅料。  
王耀不知道林晓梅现在有没有女大十八变了，人是否还随她的父母平安无事。他便按照自己想象中的小女孩来写，絮絮叨叨地重复着五年前泛黄的回忆，连自己的嘴角早已高高翘起都不知道。  
“王，你在写什么呢？”草垛后面传来一个声音。一个人从身后弯下腰，将王耀拢在了阴影中，遮住了头顶温暖明媚的太阳。  
王耀像是小时候被父母发现了看闲书，下意识地将纸一捂，撤到了自己背后。  
伊万眼前一花，只见王耀冷冷地注视着他，仿佛刚才他在青年脸上看到的可爱笑容是错觉。  
“只是在写信罢了。”王耀说道。  
伊万“哦！”了一声，耀眼的阳光下，那双紫色的眼珠近乎通透成极浅的丁香色。他眯眼笑着，眼底却没有笑意：“是你的女朋友吗？还是妻子？”  
“我没有结婚。”王耀矢口否认。说完又十分懊恼自己为什么要承认自己是个单身汉的事实，这在男人堆的军队里是件丢脸的事情。  
就当他以为伊万会嘲笑自己时，中校若有所思地托起下巴思忖了一会儿，从里兜中拿出一只洁白的信封，递到了王耀的面前，说道：“我昨夜也写了一封信，你帮我看看吧。”  
王耀接了过来，轻轻抽出信纸，上面的字迹非常漂亮。

亲爱的XX（此处被涂改过，看不清楚字迹）：  
这一周我都在看雪，又冷又困。白茫茫一片，让我的心头压抑得快喘不上气来。可是，我想到你在另一侧也是看着同一片雪，那种感觉太奇妙了，就像是隔着遥远的路途在无尽的黑夜中与你对视。  
你也许不知道，我多么爱你的眼睛。我无数次想轻吻那只在你漆黑的睫毛上摇摇欲坠的雪花，我好嫉妒它。  
请允许我给你带去一个梦，与你共度春日，在长满黑月桂的石阶上闻你发尾的稻谷清香。  
如果你一旦需要我的生命，那就把它拿去吧。  
你的最胆小的猎人伊万

信中最后一句似乎把纸都烧着了，让王耀的脸顿时涨红起来，手指颤巍巍地将信和沿着褶子折上了。  
“你觉得怎么样？”伊万问道。  
“写得非常好，你的姑娘会喜欢它的。”王耀闷声说，“可是你把对方的名字都写错了，这让人难以接受。”  
伊万轻声笑道：“他是个善解人意的人，是我见过最善良的人。”  
王耀的思维此刻处于还被信件中的最后一句话震撼的麻木中，一时没有注意伊万口中的“他”。  
“啊......是吗？”王耀喃喃自语，敷衍地回应了伊万。  
“你知道里面最后一句话是俄国作家契诃夫写的吧？就在他的作品《海鸥》中。”伊万不经意间勾起一边的嘴角，亮晶晶的牙齿露出了意味不明的狡黠。  
“十分抱歉，我没有读过。”王耀实话实说道。  
“《海鸥》中，男主人公特里戈力在自己的作品中121页11-12行中念出了这句话，这是戏剧中女主人公尼娜对他最忠诚的告白。可是现实里，契诃夫本人用121面11-12行这个线索拒绝了阿维洛娃的示爱。”伊万说道。  
“你难道要用这封信对自己的女朋友做恶作剧？”王耀在感到惊诧的同时，也被一股无名的怒火席卷了脑子。他从未想过伊万是一个如此轻佻，践踏爱情这种神圣的情感的恶棍。  
“不！”伊万举起双手连忙解释道，“当然不是！我只是希望他不要像契诃夫那样冷血地拒绝我的爱意。”  
王耀这才发觉了伊万刚才说出的“他”字。他的脑子一“嗡”，眼前的光景瞬间变成脱线的风筝，随着他的理智裹在北风中飞远了。  
王耀首当其冲不会自恋地想到伊万说的人就是自己，而是立即开始思考如何帮伊万隐瞒这个秘密。毕竟他知道在军队中，同性恋会遭人非议，情节更甚者还会被强制退伍。  
可是，伊万·布拉金斯基为什么要将这么重要的秘密告诉我呢？我只是一个两个月前才来到营地的新人，与他素未相识，两人就连独处的时间都少得可怜。如此艰巨的任务，我到底能不能胜任？王耀的脑子飞速运转着。  
伊万见王耀沉默了，他原本自信满满的心里顿时开始下坠，血管中沸腾的鲜血凉了一截，呼吸之间，只觉得浑身都冰冷得刺骨起来。他过热的脑子也冷静了下来，他甚至开始思考如何告诉王耀这是一个玩笑——他可没有阿维洛娃那么成熟大度，如果王耀当面拒绝他，他也许会掏出怀中的手枪当场自戕。  
“我知道了，布拉金斯基中校。”王耀突然抬起头，郑重其事地对伊万点了一下脑袋，一脸严肃地说道：“我会为你保守这个秘密，直到永远。”  
伊万的脑子转了九九八十一个弯，这才恍然大悟王耀误会了自己的话和行为。他一时哭笑不得，整个人差点蹲坐在地上捂住双颊大声哀嚎。  
但这样总比被暗恋的人言辞果断地拒绝要好一百倍。  
伊万铁青着一张脸，点头回应了王耀。

彼得罗维奇司务长在贮藏土豆的地窖里藏了一箱好货——后方发放的额外战时军资，三十几瓶来自家乡的伏特加、烈性甜酒和摩尔多瓦葡萄酒。  
他将木箱子吊了上去，刚一拖进食堂就被豺狼虎豹般的士兵们团团围住。  
“别抢！别抢！人人都有份！”司务长忙用自己胖胖的上身抱住箱子，冲几只不怀好意的爪子吼叫道。  
炊事班拿来几只木桶和杯子，他们早就料到这些酒鬼今天非得把这箱珍宝喝光不可，于是他们把三种酒精饮料掺杂起来，往里面添水。  
“这玩意喝起来和葡萄汁一样，一点也不够劲！。”安德列耶夫少尉咽了一大口，皱着眉咂嘴，嘟囔着：“炊事班的小气鬼们肯定没把藏起来的酒全拿出来。他们就跟偷藏奶酪的耗子一样，用一些果汁就想打发我们。”  
炊事班听了，更不高兴了，往酒桶里又加了几大勺冰水。

事实上，他们还是喝得很高兴。  
俄军步兵连与抗联支队打成一片，安德列耶夫少尉不知从哪里搞到了一把旧吉他，他一边调音一边高声唱着歌。他的胯部扭动着，而穿在修长的军绿色衬衣里的上半身几乎一动不动。  
“先生们，哦！还有可爱的女士们！你们为什么不唱呀！”英俊的少尉双颊酡红，他一屁股坐在春燕旁边的空位上，蔚蓝色的眼睛注视着少女粉嫩的脸庞，脸上逐渐露出一丝温柔的笑意：“唱呀！‘像一朵香花......’”  
春燕被男人灼热的气息激得脖子上冒起密密麻麻的小疙瘩，她羞怯得像是一朵含苞欲放的白玉兰，那双与王耀相似的眸子里泛起了荡漾的水光，衬得她秀美的面容更加明艳动人。  
见状，左侧的任勇洙立即牵起春燕的手，把她发热打颤的手腕攥在手心中。他将女孩从椅子上拽起，他们滑进嘈杂的舞池，将安德列耶夫抛在了脑后。  
少尉沮丧地嘟囔着，尽力用做作的假男高音唱了起来，尽管没有人跟着他唱。

王耀和伊万则早在里面的人发酒疯前就退了出来。伊万把他带到了食堂后的林场里散步，那里混种着十几排白桦和樟子松，冬日暗夜中嶙峋的枝丫显得格外幽静。  
他们坐在结实的草垛上，脚下是沾满露水的苜蓿，头顶深蓝的帘幕挂着冷月，旁边放着一盏马口铁反射镜破裂的煤油灯。  
林场白雪皑皑的地下是一层厚厚的枯叶，被雪水浸透了，散发着一股淡淡的腐败植物枝叶的清香。伊万想要抽根烟，却忍住了，他实在不希望尼古丁的气味打扰到两人共处的时光。  
王耀看星星，他看王耀。  
面皮薄的黑发青年终于忍受不住身侧灼热的眼神，他的背脊如同被一根针尖扎刺着，屁股底下的草垛变成了燃烧的火堆，让他浑身难受得快要跳起脚来。  
“我已经承诺过您了，不会将秘密说出去。”王耀匆匆瞥了一眼中校，心里懊恼道：难道这家伙还要拉勾、盖指印，甚至要签保证书才肯罢休？  
可我原本并不打算知道这个秘密呀。王耀有些委屈了。  
伊万的心底也有些郁闷了，他还以为自己暗恋的小家伙是如何的心思缜密、玲珑剔透，却没料到青年冷傲的外表之下居然是一颗懵懂无知、单纯柔软的心。  
他为什么不明白呢？  
他怎么可以一面假装逗弄着我的感情，一面说着我无法朝他发火的天真无邪的话？  
上帝啊，虽然我是无神论者，可是我此时此刻必须虔敬地呼唤您的姓名！  
难道这就是您对我没有留在莫斯科，远离了最亲的家人，置气般独自来到远东战区的惩罚？叫我爱上了一个也许永远无法回应我的感情的人？  
伊万暗自垂下脑袋，散乱的白金色发丝遮住了他难过得皱成一团的面孔。  
也许，我应该再勇敢一点，我应该再向他走一大步。伊万抚摸着口袋中冰冷的怀表，手指无意识地抠着上面的铸铁花纹。  
他深深地吸了一口气，屏住呼吸，倾听自己心脏的跳动：“说到那封信，我修改了无数次，用完了半本稿纸，宿舍地上几乎全是纸团。”  
王耀侧过脸来，静静地看着他不说话。  
在那个瞬间，伊万沉溺在午夜下的黑色眼眸中，他被卷进了无法停歇的巨大黑色旋涡，他预感自己下一秒就会粉身碎骨：“你是对的，或许我确实不应该引用安东·帕夫洛维奇·契诃夫先生的话。写信给自己深爱的人，怎能借用他人的话来表白？”  
王耀愣了一秒，轻轻点了一下脑袋。煤油灯狠狠闪烁了一下，他的脸在黑暗下出现了模糊的形状，只有两只瞳仁如火焰般跳动着，在伊万的心口烧过，留下难以治愈的痕迹。  
伊万就像在祷告中间突然僵直在了那里，他嘴里说出了令自己浑身颤抖的话：“我得用自己的话来说，我会告诉他：‘你的名字已经烙上了我的灵魂，我因为它而感到疼痛，感到幸福。我的肉体总有死亡的一天，可是只有你才能结束我灵魂的流浪。’”  
“我擅自把你的名字刻在了我一文不值的灵魂上，王耀。”  
哦！我说出来了！我这个胆小的傻瓜居然说出来了！伊万紧紧闭上嘴，眼睛瞪大，鼻息顿时变得急促起来，他看起来比王耀要紧张多了。  
而面前的王耀像是被冻住了，一动不动地与中校对视，连眼皮都没眨动一下。  
然后他的脸、耳朵和脖子以肉眼可见的速度爆红了。他赧然低头，眼珠子盯着自己的膝盖无法转动。  
这一次，轮到他的心脏如同乱蹦的弹壳一样疯狂地，毫无节律地跳动了。  
“我......我我......”王耀张嘴，发出难堪的音节，像是一个刚刚学会说话的孩童，喉管里的话都被一股上涌的热流给撞得支离破碎。  
伊万耐心地看着他淡色的唇瓣，耳朵上所有的血管都扩张起来，预备听青年即将吐露的话语。  
也许是蜜糖，也许是刀片，但他此刻已经将一切都交给了王耀。在这个北风呼啸的夜里，在毫无见证者的白桦林场，他一无所有，只恳求一碗不知甜苦的毒药。  
“我不知道，中校......”王耀有些痛苦地抓着自己的胳膊，秀丽的眉头挤出深深的沟壑。  
你怎么敢表现出痛苦？我可比你要痛苦上万倍？伊万的胸腔里猝然窜起万丈怒不可赦的火焰，将他的勉强支撑的思维烧成齑粉。  
“我想，我也是喜欢你的。”王耀说道。  
前一秒还在咒骂上帝的伊万，在这个永恒的瞬间恨不得抱住那可怜的老伙计亲上一口。  
“我这些天也在想你的事情。你和别人有些不一样，我不知道该怎么形容那种感觉......它太陌生了，从未出现在我的人生中。”王耀小声说着，即便布拉金斯基中校此时陷入了粉蓝色的爱河之中，双耳都间接性失聪了。  
伊万现在只有一双漂亮的眼睛能用了，他殷切地凝视着王耀的嘴唇，他黑珍珠似的眼睛，他雪白的腮边那一缕细细的发丝。  
“我十分想吻你，就现在。”  
说完，伊万未经对方的允许，像一只得到了新鲜可口的肉食的雪地狼犬一样，热血沸腾地朝王耀扑了上去。  
四片唇瓣紧紧地贴在了一起，暧昧粘稠的水声在王耀的耳旁炸裂。他紧促地闭上双眼，感受男人急迫而虔诚的吻。  
他真重啊。王耀心里小声抱怨着，双臂却缓缓张开，抱住了伊万宽厚的背，指甲调皮地抠动着男人军大衣上的小毛球。

一九四零年的第一句“新年快乐”，王耀是对刚刚成为自己的恋人的伊万·布拉金斯基说的。  
在细密的蓝色雾霭中，黎明离他们还很遥远。他不是来自国境线那头的樟子松大教堂的秘密党员王耀，而面前的男人也不是远东军第五独立步兵团的团长，他们只是一对相爱的普通人罢了。  
他们在这漫长的黑夜中接吻，在寒冷干燥的远东战区边境互相拥抱取暖，在永无止歇的战火中被卷入了爱情的风暴。  
此后很多次的新年，王耀都与伊万一起度过。  
彼得罗维奇司务长私藏的战时额外军资的酒箱总是被不知名的小偷喝得只剩一堆空瓶；安德列耶夫少尉的木吉他走音得吓人，他怎么都调不好，索性拿来当柴火棍了；东北抗联部队一千余人都通过抗联组织、苏联远东方面红军司令阿巴那申克大将与莫斯科的沟通，全部撤到了苏联的边境线内，在南野营与北野营驻扎整训。

直到一九四二年，盛夏。莫斯科与抗联组织协调，将南北两个野营整合。  
一九四四年，十一月。原两营成立了“苏联远东红旗军独立第八十八步兵旅”。这支抗联教导旅在名义上虽由苏联远东红军总部代管，但在内部仍然保持了抗联的独立性，保持抗联单独的组织系统，执行抗联的独立的军事任务，派遣小部队返回东北进行抗日游击行动等。  
伊万与王耀见面的时间更多了，他每次都会偷偷塞给恋人一封信。  
这些信件穿过五公里甚至有伏击危险的小路，就像飞过战壕的卷心菜白蝶，翅膀上也许还带着微凉的露水，停留在王耀的指尖。  
王耀不知道其他人是否也是和他们一样这般谈恋爱，他有时觉得伊万更像是一位战时在自己身边必不可少的搭档，亦或是毫无血缘关系却有着强烈心灵感应的兄弟。  
但当他看到洁白的信纸上那一行漂亮的钢笔字写着：我爱你，如果你来到我身边，我将用吻困扰你。  
王耀便立即脸颊通红，鬼鬼祟祟地巡视一下身侧又没有人在偷看，然后再将纸片贴在自己的脸上，用鼻尖闻干掉的墨水散发出的冰冷植物根茎气息，毫不自知自己露出了幸福的笑容。  
他们喜欢散漫地躺在后林场的草垛上——那只他们定情的草垛。  
两个人什么也不做，就透过一排排桦树与樟子松无数纤细却惊人清晰的秃枝凝视柔和的粉红色天空，一弯月亮像鲛纱一样蒙蒙发亮，下面一个尖角处颤动着晶莹的一滴——一颗星星。  
夏日的军服只有一件棕绿色衬衣和马裤，两人习惯将衬衣的下摆扎进裤腰带里，却总在嬉闹间被揉得发皱，有时候还会崩掉几颗脆弱的扣子。  
春燕给哥哥缝扣子，伊万只能自己缝上。  
王耀愈来愈爱伊万·布拉金斯基琉璃珠子似的双眸，他一贯清冷的面容总在中校的注视下变得温柔生动，会做出更多稚气的表情，偶尔还令那只来自贝加尔山脉的白金色巨型狼狗欣喜若狂地舔舐得腮边都是湿漉漉的口水。  
“我每天清晨都起床都会发现，今天比昨天更加爱你。”伊万说出这些情话时，自己都会吃惊——那个俄语考试成绩经常被老头子追着打的人，到哪去了？  
王耀则紧紧抿着红润的唇，并不回应他。但是那双黝黑的眼睛早已出卖了他心底昭然若揭的爱意，他拂开额前的乌发，过了好一会儿才小声说道：“我也是。”

他们常常忘记了战争，以为自己早已飞出了历史的洪流。  
那些流血的，带着火药气味的，令大地都颤动的炮击撞针声，都似乎永远从他们的生命中消失了。  
北野营就像一块残破的世界中仅存的世外桃源，它离遥远的莫斯科卫国战争很远，离正在惨遭日军蹂躏的华北地区也很远，它在北国的边境被两国的士兵们保护得很好。  
世界版图被切割成了两块，一块叫战争区域，一块叫北野营。两个世界在此参差延伸，互为两极的白昼与黑夜在此交替更迭。  
被派遣过境，回到东北勘察敌情的任务一直都落不到王耀的头上。第三路军的其他支队的同志们总是先一步接下了任务，他们义无反顾地往一线之隔的祖国东北前进。  
第三陆军的牺牲也十分惨重，最让人难以接受的噩耗就是许亨植营长在庆城青峰岭与日军作战时英勇牺牲了。  
王耀在夜间经常被一种臆想中的绝望尖叫声惊醒，他羞愧于安于现状的自己，他害怕自己背叛了祖国与人民。  
自营长牺牲后，王耀陷入了一种难以消解的阴郁情绪，任伊万怎么逗弄他，他都无法集中精神面对整日的训练。  
“也许一场胜利的战役，会让你好受点。”伊万将前几日打猎来的野兔扒了皮，做了一顶白绒绒的帽子。他将兔毛帽戴在王耀的头上，温柔地安慰他。他觉得此刻的王耀看起来更像是一只可爱的兔子了，而他这个怯懦的猎人只想用尽生命和力气去爱他。  
“我是一名战士。”王耀像是从一场甜美的梦境中醒来的人，他死死抓住伊万的胳膊，用哀伤的眼神注视着男人，苍白的脸上毫无血色：“我应该时刻做好赴死的准备，即便我多么爱你。伊万，我们不应该将生命献给对方，我们曾发誓过要将生命献给祖国。”  
“我来到这里，是因为要保护东北。我可能渐渐都把这件事情给忘了。”王耀自言自语地垂着头，没来得及去看伊万黯淡的眼神。  
可我，从来都只想把生命献给你，我就是这样的胆小鬼。伊万在心头低喃着，他伸手紧紧搂住了王耀的双肩，他将青年的头贴近自己的炙热的胸膛，一场小小的雪就从那顶兔毛帽上洒落到他胸口的军大衣上。

历史的转折点在一九四五年八月八日正式到来，一直与日本政府周旋的斯大林元帅终于做出了回应：苏联政府对日宣战。  
八月九日，苏联红军对日本关东军发起全面进攻。  
著名的八月风暴行动标志着苏联履行雅尔塔会议中的协定，在纳粹德国投降后三个月内，对日本宣战，加入了太平洋战争。  
八月十一日，第八十八步兵旅旅长周保中率领东北抗日联军教导旅剩余部队移驻同江，准备与苏军并肩作战，进攻佳木斯。  
在苏联红军的强大打击下，日本关东军迅速土崩瓦解，八月十五日，日本宣布投降。  
周保中等人与苏联远东第二方面军经过协商，决定东北抗日联军教导旅由原来的作战任务改为接收东北，落实斯大林元帅下达的“东北是你们中国人民的东北，苏联红军的任务是解放东北，建设东北的任务是你们的”指令。  
第八十八旅随苏联红军返回东北，迅速占领东北的五十七个战略要点，全面接收东北;各战略要点的东北抗日联军负责人同时担任该地苏军卫戍或警备司令部的副司令。  
八月十四日，国民党政府与苏联签订《中苏友好同盟条约》，授予苏联在旅顺港建设和维持海军基地的三十年租用权。  
八月二十八日，周保中中校向苏联远东第二方面军上报了东北抗日联军教导旅干部、战士晋衔的名单——王耀因为带领支队灵活勘察、骁勇作战被荣升为了少尉。  
九月，东北抗日联军教导旅的指战员，身着苏军军服，佩戴苏军军衔，以抗联人员和苏军人员的双重身份，分批从苏联回到祖国，随后分赴各主要战略要点进行接收。  
王耀被任命甘井子苏军警备司令部副司令，当日就职。  
从那以后，他再也没有见过伊万·布拉金斯基，他甚至还没来得及对那个在兵荒马乱的战争中走失的男人说一句“再见”。

一九五三年，二月十三日，中国新年的除夕夜。  
苏联驻大连市内务部审讯室。  
谢尔盖·达夫列吉亚罗夫中尉在大门口的雪地被喊住了，说是总司令部打来的电话。他边哈气边搓手，疾步返回内务部的大厅里，拿起了前台递来的话筒。  
“把人放了？”谢尔盖突然尖叫一声，他清了一下嗓子，不可置信地重复了一遍对方的话：“您......您确定吗？您是说王耀副司令吧？而不是那几个在军务部门口抗议的穷学生？”  
“这是长春下达的指令。”电话对面的男声毫无波澜地说道：“经现场勘查，那名被王耀射杀的空军上尉的手枪已经上膛了，里面还配有一枚子弹。通过全方位调查和核实后，我们总内务部确定王耀的行为出于自卫，这个案子在几个小时前就结了。”  
谢尔盖不说话了，他一想到青年冷漠傲慢的眼神便觉得恼火，他喘着粗气死死攥住话筒，眼球微微暴起。  
“另外，谢尔盖·达夫列吉亚罗夫中尉，你把王耀放了之后，必须将人送到长春宽城区这边来。”男声顿了一下，继续说道：“上校说要放他自由，但不能让他离开我们的视线。”  
“哦，我懂了！是总司令部要亲自扣押监管他。”一种报复的快感如潺潺流水般涌上他的心头，谢尔盖不得不承认自己现在开始兴奋了起来。  
“嗯，你立即照做吧。”对方说完，便挂断了电话。

王耀被解开了手铐，两名卫兵将他押上了车。他还没来得及呼吸一下外面掺杂着硫磺与硝烟味的新鲜空气，就被车内一股皮革与烟草混合的沉闷气息给熏得呼吸一滞，一阵强烈的反胃感从胃袋底下翻了上来。  
他面色惨白如纸，喉结上下滚动了好几下，最终忍不下去了。  
“哇——”的一声，王耀扒住车门，疯狂呕吐起来。他已经有近十五个小时没有进食了，胃中只有浑浊的酸水。粘稠的液体从腹腔上涌，灼伤了他的喉管，鼻腔感到被炙烤般火辣辣的刺痛。  
谢尔盖一惊，连忙退了一步，让自己那双被鞋油擦得锃亮的皮靴幸免于飞溅的呕吐物。  
“给他拿点水来。”谢尔盖低声嘱咐一旁的卫兵。他居高临下地看着难受得缩成一团，如同被人揍了一拳后捂着小腹的中国人，竟没有一点要安抚他的意思。  
王耀默默吐完，咽下一口苦水。他推开卫兵打来的热水，那张煞白的脸在夜灯下变得凄厉如鬼，只有一双漆黑的眸子目光如炬，带着一丝活人的气息。  
“不食嗟来之食。”王耀昂起下巴，几乎是逞能地勾起颤抖的嘴角，  
谢尔盖听过这句话，来自于一九四八年一位清华大学的教授的故事，他临死前都没有吃一口美援的面粉。  
而此刻，他瞬即意识到王耀正将面前的苏联人当做了与国民党政府一样的敌人。  
“听着，我知道你们国家现在有内部争斗，这件事我无权发言。但是你必须喝一点水，我接到的命令是将你活着带去总司令部，他们想要的可不是一具冰冷的尸体！”谢尔盖打心底想不明白，为什么王耀总能不费丝毫力气就挑起自己的怒火。  
王耀瞥了他一眼，一言不发地走近车内，仍是没有喝上那一口热水。

凌晨一点，这辆军用轿车疾飞过灯火通明的城市和万籁无声的乡野，那些橙红色的灯笼与摇曳的油灯都被拉成一条条细长的光线，温暖地向后流淌。  
王耀被谢尔盖带到了总司令部的门口，这里曾是日本关东军司令部，占地三十二万平方米，大厅足有半个足球场的大小。  
一名女性文职官员走近他们，为他们打开大门。她职业性地微笑着，对王耀伸出手来：“您好，王耀少尉，我是在这里工作的俄中双语翻译官。关于您在大连甘井子区发生的刑事案件，我们总军务处已经全面调查清楚了。想必达夫列吉亚罗夫中尉已经和您交代过了，总司令处要求在一定程度上限制您的自由，并进行适当监管。总的来说，我们现在还不能放您走。”  
“我知道。”王耀说道。  
“您的宿舍就在府邸的右侧，随后我就带您去。在此之前，布拉金斯基上校想要亲自接见您，请随我来。”翻译官转了个身，向右侧的厅廊走去。  
而她没有注意到身后的青年根本没有跟上来。  
王耀如同被一颗子弹打中了身体，身体直愣愣地站在原地，就连呼吸都完全屏住了。然后他开始浑身剧颤，像一只倾倒而下的陀螺，薄薄的身躯抖得吓人。  
一旁的谢尔盖感到了王耀的反常，他疑惑地想要伸手去碰一下青年，却没料到在他的手指还未接触王耀的身体，那人已经向冰冷的大理石地板歪去。  
翻译官尖叫一声，向他们奔来，她那双棕色的尖头高跟鞋敲在地面上发出刺耳的“哒哒”声。  
王耀的视网膜被一片漆黑笼罩，他听到自己的心跳声都减缓下来，体内因为听到“伊万·布拉金斯基”这个名字而奔涌的血液也开始逐渐凝结。  
意识向后滑去，一股巨大的阵痛从他的后脑勺如暴风雪般席卷而来，他的喉骨被一股令人作呕的热流堵死了，四肢软得跟随风飘荡的柳条一样。  
翻译官散发着稠李苦涩的香气的秀发，谢尔盖身上复杂的烟草与古龙水味的胡须都消失在他的嗅觉中，他的意识疯狂下坠至无边黑夜能拓展到的更辽阔的远方。  
这些神秘的黑暗不断诞下更多可怖的夜晚，它们扩张、蚕食、吞噬，将世界褪为惨淡柔弱的永夜。  
啊，终于可以睡上一觉了。王耀心里想着，逐渐陷入无尽的浓稠安逸之中。

伊万无数次设想过他与王耀的相遇。  
他非常喜欢在夜里静悄悄地思念那个他遗失了七年的青年，他会想念得哭痛了心脏，亦或是闷着头做一场恍若隔世的美梦。  
有那么些时候，伊万会停止甜蜜的回忆，猝然感到一股怪诞的震惊：他如何竟能这么多年没有同王耀在一起，却依然活着的——然后年轻的王耀又出现了，沿着幽暗的，沙沙作响的白桦林中的一条小路奔跑着，他洋洋洒洒的乌黑发丝像是长了翅膀的鸦雀，伊万永远都捉不住他。  
而就在此刻，伊万·布拉金斯基上校静静地看着洁白的病床上躺着的王耀，不敢发出一丝声响，唯恐惊醒了一场易碎的梦。  
他突然想起，他第一次对王耀感到心动也是在弥漫着消毒水味的医务处。那时他也是这样坐在床侧，注视着同样的看似不堪一击的青年。  
一种别样的温暖情绪跳进伊万的心尖，在一呼一吸之间，他感受到了世界仍未崩塌的奇异踏实感，一切消逝而过的岁月都在此刻归来了。暖黄色的旧时光拥簇着他，温柔地抚摸他依然英俊却成熟了许多的面庞。那双紫罗兰色的瞳仁如同闪烁着粼粼水光的彩色玻璃，弯起时淡色的无机质冷漠都一扫而空，只剩下暮色般的温柔。  
“耀，不要再装睡了。”伊万说道。  
只见床榻上的青年慢慢睁开了双眼，他浓密的睫毛像振翅的蝴蝶，在眼睑投下一片黯淡的阴翳，显得他白得近乎能看见血管的肌理更加憔悴。  
“七年了，你只回过我十五封信。”伊万紧紧盯着王耀的脸庞，似乎不敢错过青年任何细微的表情。  
王耀侧过头来，与男人对视。  
“春燕发现了我们的关系，所以……”王耀说到这里便止声了。他的停顿是如此的巧妙，就像是一只刚好失去了弹性的玻璃弹珠，落入了布袋中，悄无声息地抹去了之前的所有轨迹运动。  
伊万“哦”了一声，仿佛这个回答就在他的意料之中。  
军绿色的衣袖下，他的指尖微微打着冷颤，面部却没有表现出一丝抽搐与焦急——他知道，恋人之间注定会有的一场血与泪的拉锯战即将开始了！  
他决不能做出任何胆怯的行径，不管心中是多么的煎熬，他也必须要用最平常的姿态来面对这个让他逐渐产生了恨意的爱人。  
“我仍然爱你，耀。和我们分开的那天一样，一刻都没有减少过。”伊万的口中吐露着芬芳的爱意，心中却被“我恨你，我恨死你了”的阴霾缠绕得愈来愈紧。  
他的心脏如疯狂的雷鸣，心尖最柔软的地方都被炸得伤痕累累。  
求求你，求求你快点回应我。  
将我的生命与自由都拿走吧，将我的一切都封停在此刻，允许我的尸体腐烂在还有你的气息的花园中。  
求求你，也说爱我。  
伊万·布拉金斯基的灵魂都被那只纤白的手抓住了，他无数次扮演着弱者，在爱情的脚跟底下哀泣，但他一次都没有像这个瞬间一样害怕过。  
他已经没有筹码了，他现在就是世界上最可怜的穷鬼，用最后一根火柴在冬夜中颤巍巍地擦亮了一颗小小的火光，妄想着取暖。  
王耀望着伊万，眼底闪过一丝不易捕捉的忧郁，宛如一道战壕之间出现了一道深深的沟壑，看似微不足道，却足以击垮整只队伍。  
他垂下头，避开了男人的眼神：“伊万，战争改变了一切。世界的某些地方还在被蹂躏，我的国家没有被完全被解放，而你心里仍然渴望着昔日的铁与火。你以为自己还爱着我，但真正令你魂牵梦萦的却是我们曾经共同分享的命运。”  
“那些命运都过去了，你依旧将它视为爱情。你还是那么天真，万涅奇卡。”王耀说着伊万的名字的爱称，冷峻的眼底却没有爱意。  
“战争早已结束了！”伊万压制着自己的吼叫。他的喉咙里发出的声音沙哑得像是被刮了一层皮的白桦树，仿佛再说一句就要流出血来。  
“对日本的战争的确结束了，可是解放的战争才刚刚开始。”王耀的额角流下疼痛的冷汗，他死死咬着牙抬起头来，逼迫自己注视那双令人心碎的淡紫色的眼睛。  
结束吧，一切早就都该结束了！早在七年前的冬天，在佳斯木的清晨曙光之下，他们之间的关系就应该被樟子松枝头上抖落的积雪给深深掩埋。  
王耀甚至能清楚地回忆出那个令他感到痛苦的黎明。  
那时的风不再吹动，声音全部消失了，天空被朝霞烧得粉红。被炮火蹂躏的大地呈现出灰绿色，尘埃与子弹如同幻影成型的藩篱般浮在他的头上。  
远东军在他的身后撤远了，那些骑兵溅起的泥土，带着火药的刺鼻气味，活生生地重现在王耀的鼻尖。  
而那日，他只能看着伊万的背影，在混沌的蔼蔼暮色之下永远地离开了自己。他们在国境线分别了，也许此生都不会再相见。  
既然如此，为什么要我再次遇见你？王耀悲哀地握住拳，指甲深深刺进手心里，却远远不及他心中一丝一毫的撕裂痛感。  
伊万颤抖着伸出一只手，试探性地想要捻起一缕王耀的发梢，却被青年立即侧头躲开了。  
这个动作让上校一直埋藏在心中的暴怒倏然井喷，他的手掌毫不留情地掐住王耀的后颈，将青年的脸托了起来。  
他们的鼻尖碰在了一起，两股温热的鼻息互相纠缠。两人好像回到七年北野营的林场，背靠着草垛，他们之间萦绕着细柔般的草根与露水的潮湿气味，年轻滚烫的身躯抱在一起密不可分。那时，就连月光闻起来都是甜的。  
而这个一触即发的须臾，晃晃刺眼的灯管毫无朦胧的氛围可言，浓厚的消毒水味削减了美好的回忆。他们仿佛被一把刀刨开了身体，晾在时间底下，任凭鲜血逐渐流干。  
两个人都感觉痛极了，一种无法言喻的悲凉感挖开了北方的积雪，那些想象中的、构建出来的，用记忆堆积的一九四零彻底崩塌了。  
“跟我走吧，耀。”伊万不管不顾地彻底卸下了自己的尊严，他情愿把自己切成无数的碎片，让王耀随便拿走一块，“和我一起去莫斯科，或者法国，你想去哪里都行。”  
“我要留下来。”王耀轻轻阖上眼，他觉得自己无法再看眼前的男人一眼。他自嘲地对自己低吼，啊，看吧！王耀，你可真是个硬汉！你这个铁石心肠的混蛋迟早有一天得被枪子儿堵上嘴。  
“中国不应该被一个将自己的土地租赁给他国的政府钳住了喉咙，共产党会解放中国。所以，把东北还给我们，苏联人。”王耀几乎是咬着口腔内的软肉，用冷漠的口吻这么喊着伊万·布拉金斯基的名字——苏联人。  
伊万的手掌陡然泄力，他放开了王耀。

一九五五年，五月。  
驻扎在东三省的三十万苏军撤离了最后一批部队与军官，苏联政府将旅顺与大连归还于中国，其对外宣称的长达十年的解放东北在此结束。  
在最后一批苏军离开前，王耀被长春宽城区苏军驻中国东北总司令部释放了。  
大连市长代表全体市民，赠予他五百人民币的奖金，王耀回到辽阳的公安二师后将钱全部上交了。  
他每个月都能收到一封来自俄国的信，春燕不再将信藏起来了，所以他几乎是带着赎罪的情绪给伊万回信，每次都能写满整整三页纸。  
伊万回到祖国的十年后就从部队退伍了，他患上了酒精成瘾症，还未到五十岁便双目浑浊，手指颤抖得握不住叉子。  
他在自己接近于失明之后一直让妹妹娜塔莎给自己念王耀写来的信，然后自己口述，由妹妹写完后去邮局寄送。

两人保持着密切频繁的书信联络，直到一九七零年，十月晚秋。  
那之后伊万再也没有收到王耀的回信了。  
起初他会不断催促娜塔莎去邮局再问问，在得到了几乎八个月的“没有”之后，他确信王耀可能再也不会给自己回信了。  
可他仍固执地让娜塔莎用自己的口吻给远在国境线对面的中国人写信，每个月坚持不断，写下了三百多封毫无重复的情书。  
伊万一直都未结婚，在他的心底，自己的一半灵魂已经在一九四零年随王耀去了。  
年迈后，他更喜欢一个人呆在林场的树林小屋中烧着柴火，听窗外云雀的叫声，看窗棂上凝气的水珠，闻乡野小径上草垛发出的草屑清香。小屋后的打谷场常常烧着微暗的火，在一片枯黄的树林间闪着微弱的光，寒冷的北风带着“嗡嗡”的响声向孤零零站在木屋门口的伊万迤逦而去。  
王耀是对的，黑眼睛的中国人一直都那么聪明——伊万·布拉金斯基的生命永远都活在昔日的铁与火中，属于他的无力而苍白的世界被一场北方的冬雪给冻住了，他只是一个穿梭在一九四零与一九五五之间的半片魂魄。  
娜塔莎来给他送饭，篮子里面有土豆饼、炖蔬菜、奶酪和伊万永远无法割舍的烈性甜酒。  
她一推开门便看见男人正趴在窗边，脑袋埋在双臂之间睡着了，嘴角还勾着一个若有若无的微笑。  
冷风吹了进来，将伊万手肘下压着的纸张震得“哗啦啦——”直响。  
娜塔莎关了窗子，将那张泛黄脆弱的信纸小心地从哥哥的手下移开。  
她在温暖的橙黄色炉火下，细细读着那名叫王耀的男人在一九七零年十月二十日给伊万寄的最后一封信，即便她已经给哥哥读过不下数十次了：

【伊万，万涅奇卡，我又去买了一些邮票，所以提早给你写信了。  
今天的天气非常好，晚上能看见很多星星，我总是预想北边最亮的那一颗就是你本人。  
我亲爱的，可怜的，胆小的猎人。还记得你用一把旧提琴从安德列耶夫少尉手里换来的那瓶草莓酒吗？那是我喝过味道最好的甜酒了。  
我们一起坐在林场的落叶地上，地上又潮又湿，还有虫子。于是你将自己的军大衣垫在我的身下，你可真舍得啊！  
那天晚上的夜空和今夜的一样辽阔，蔚蓝的天际和瑰红色的酒瓶，一切都像宝石。  
我必须得一直朝北走，我要奔向你，记得牢牢接住我啊！  
给我回信，让纸张替我吻你。】


End file.
